The Flaming Soul: Strengths Story
by Darkfire32
Summary: Strength wakes up to find herself in a new world, and with some stunning new features.


**This is a spin off of my fanfiction, The Flaming soul. This fanfiction will be centered around Strength and Blackstar. Also (like my other fanfictions) do not expect chapters to come out rapidly since I'm working on more than 1 story at a time. I will answer any questions in reviews as long as they are APROPRIATE, with that said no flames please if you don't like the fanfiction don't flame in the reviews/comments, no one is forcing you too read this.**

**ALSO READ THIS: since I am not a multi-tasker and just lazy, I'm handing this fanfiction off to my Cozen, she will be writing this one, and I'll write the original. This fanfiction's events takes place before the original.**

**WARNING: This fanfiction contains language and/or suggestive scenes that may be inappropriate to younger readers, reader discretion is advised. Contains Blackstar X Strength content.**

**As with that, lets start the story, shall we?**

_The Flaming Soul Spin off: Strengths Story_

_Prologue_

A small teen laid asleep on her side, she wore a sleeveless hoodie, a white flame pattern decorated the base of the hood, and trimmed the bottom of the hoodie, she had black and gray sneakers along with gray stockings that came halfway up her thighs, her hood was up masking her face in shadows. Her amber-orange ringed eyes opened, shining there way through the shadows. She slowly stood up, a long thin metal tale slid out from beneath her hoodie, using her hands to shield her eyes from the bright blazing sun, she look up again to see the sun smiling a devilishly wicked smile. She continued to look around, she was surrounded by large shrubs, bushes, trees, and a small lake with a waterfall outlet.

_Am I back in the real world?-_ she looked towards the sun again -_no... I'm still in my other-self form, and I'm pretty sure the sun didn't look like that._ She outstretched her arms and continued to think, _where am I? I'm sure its not the other-world, to much color._ She continued to look around, _I cant remember anything from last night, what happened?_ As she pondered she felt something move under her hood. She stopped pondering and pulled down her hood, her hair was short, beautiful snow white. She quickly combed the hair with her fingers to find the source of the disturbance. A face of shock painted her face, but not because of what she found, but that she could feel her hands touching it, as if it were a part of her. She rushed to lake and peered into the water starred at herself, disbelief swept over her face.

She sat there for what felt like hours, staring at her reflection in the crystal clear water amazed at the sight. Two small pointy cat ears sat on her head, the fur on them was the same color as her hair, at first glance you probably wouldn't even notice them. She continued to touch and feel them, ensuring that they were real. She felt something strange as she her fingers played with her ears, she couldn't quite described it but she enjoyed the feeling, her ears suddenly turned around from her hands, the sounds of rustling and tree branches breaking rang in her ears. She quickly pulled her hood back up and dove for a set of bushes and lied in wait, waiting for what ever was making the noise to appear...

Two figures leaped hastily from branch to branch, their speed making it hard to see clearly who or what they were. The two finally stopped on one of the tree branches, the morning sun gleamed through the forest ceiling, highlighting the two, the small teen of blue hair held his hand high to shield his eyes from the glorious rays of light. He wore a black sleeveless with a funnel like collar, white baggy pants and large sneakers, his cloths were riveted straps, he also had a star tattoo on his arm. The women that had stopped next to the blue haired teen was tall, her hair was pulled into a long ponytail that reached down to her legs, she was dressed in a pail yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt end, a a bright yellow star embezzled the right chest of the dress, her outfit was decorated with the same rivited straps.

"Damn, we lost him..." the blue haired teen spoke, "...at this rate we're never going to catch that pre-kishen wolf."

"Don't worry Blackstar, we'll find him latter." she reached for a canteen strapped to her side and uncapped it "we're going to have to find some water soon" She tipped the canteen upside down showing its emptiness.

"I think I saw a lake not far from here, if we can find it again we could refill our canteens" he then started to climb the tree. He made his way up, branch by branch he reached higher till the canopy was below him, the sun bathed him in light. He slowly scanned for the lake, his eyes landed and a mountain with watter fall running down its side, the water created a low lying mist at the base. "Tsubaki, I think I found it..." he pointed in the direction of the mountain "...its not far."

"Good, now get down here before you hurt yourself" with that the blue hair teen fell on the branch. The force of his landing broke the branch, resulting both of them plummeting to the ground. Blackstar was the first to hit hard dirt, then Tsubaki landed on him "Damnit Blackstar, don't you think you could be a little bit more carefull?!" she spoke as she dusted herself off.

"Why are you complaining, you landed on me" he said as he grabbed Tsubaki's hand to help him up.

"So wheres the lake." she asked

"Not far, just beyond the tree line." he said as he began walking "lets get moving..." they both began there way towards the mountain "...who knows? Maybe our wolf friend is there as well" he said with a smirk.

**And with that I'm done, so I hope you like it. Put any questions in the review thingy. Till next time :P**


End file.
